


A Kiss Because They're Running Out of Time

by littlereadingetsor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Iggy, Canon-Compliant, Dancing, M/M, Romance, hand kissing, older bros, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereadingetsor/pseuds/littlereadingetsor
Summary: Dances are embarrassing for the Prince, but one kiss will set the right mood from now, and forever after.





	A Kiss Because They're Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the 50 Kisses prompt on tumblr. I crafted this one almost with the plot in mind right away. I knew I wanted to create a piece where the kiss was meant to encourage, and be very loving as apposed to obviously romantic. In the end, this wound up becoming a two-part fic with the theme consistent in both parts. The second half ties in with the original canon timeline, so there's a taste of older Ignoct in there. From heartfelt to heartbreaking! Here we go~

"Now then," the Advisor cleared his throat. "Again. From the top."

Ignis readjusted his arms for his Highness’ ease of reach. The pouty Prince hadn't seemed so excited to try again though. This had to be the tenth time they had started 'from the top' this session. Arguing the matter did very little to reassure Noctis that there was a chance for improvement.

"I can't dance," he tried telling the determined Chamberlain. Seems he was not going to take 'no' for an answer - at least not until he could be sure His Royal Highness had memorized something from today's practices. Anything would do. He knew Noctis was stubborn. But he could be persistent, too.

Again the string quartet raised their fingers to the correct notes of their instruments. They must have been so sickeningly familiar with this piece that they didn't want to play it anymore. Noctis didn't blame them. He was starting to hate it too, mockingly anticipating each note, strum and chord. Though he picked up the band's perfection of synchronicity - it's timing in all its rehearsal - he just couldn't get himself to match that rhythm. And he knew it would happen again. Even still he laced his hand with Ignis', pausing ever so slightly to stare, and came close. He glanced down to be certain he aligned their feet together properly. The same each time; if only he could just stand still in that position then he'd be good at something. Oh, if only.

Then the motions came. Before the third step, the Prince felt he'd already failed.

"It doesn't matter how many times you demonstrate this, Specs. That left foot is always gonna be clumsy."

Calm and collected the duration of their waltz, Ignis upkept his pace in the lead. "Never mind that," he instructed. His flow failed to skip a beat. “One step at a time.”

"You make this seem so perfect," Noctis growled. He lifted his leg and dipped down into Ignis' forward bend. Being led like this pissed him off for some reason. It was too intimate. Too premeditated. Schedules were a drag enough as it was but this was just ridiculous. Ignis knew right where to go without faulter or flaw with everything he did anyway. This occasion was no exception. He was courteous and (to his own degree) he was nearly seductive. There was charm in his every gesture. His lovely dancing did more than just discourage his partner. He was downright embarrassed.

The motions got away from Noctis here and there, and Ignis had to pull him in by his waist. "Don't stray too far," he'd say. "Stay close."

"Yeah, right," Noctis shakily replied. Though he was about as angry as could be, he couldn't help but obviously gawk at Ignis. He truly was good at these posh interactions. The routine must have been imbedded in him since he had studied these dances for long hours with his father, the King. From the way his lips lightly parted for air in-between spins and the freed look in his soft green eyes as he twirled, Noctis believed he was actually enjoying this.

_Great, well at least one of us is,_ he thought.

"Oh no. I don't like this part." Noctis dread the chorus. How was he going to get this down if he could barely make it a fourth of the way through?

"It's alright," Ignis stated. "Just focus on the steps. You can strengthen your technique after committing the steps to memory first."

"Specs, you know I can't do this part. I suck at it."

"Mind your language if you would, Highness." Ignis was sharp to remind him of his manners though he seamlessly returned to his generous etiquette an instant later. "Push onward."

"Ignis come on-"

"You needn’t use fear as an excuse to quit. 'Come on' yourself, Noct. I believe in you."

Where had this cheer come from? Utterly upsetting.

The anxiety pressured Noctis' footwork. And just as he'd foreseen (not at all forced by his own doubts - by sheer accident) his shoe lifted early above Ignis' and when it came down with all its force, the weight of his leg smashed the top of his oxfords.

"Dammit," Noctis grunted. He hadn't wanted the band to hear his vulgar outburst, but this repetitive error was just unacceptable. He watched his Advisor give off visual pain. It spread across his face as he cringed his nose and arched his thin eyebrows into a frown. "I can't keep this up,” he winced. “Let's just face it. Can we please just stop?"

"No time to stop," Ignis returned. "That's what practice is for. You're doing fine. Just match me like you've been shown. There's endless room to grow."

Noctis made his best effort to calm down and adapt. This couldn't go on much longer. He hadn't made it this far into the song before, had he? He didn't know. His head was getting foggy. _Relax. What the hell comes next?_ A series of agitated sounds escaped the Prince's mouth in slurs. The method vanished. There was no next step; he'd stomped Ignis' foot but he hadn’t acted offended or slowed at all. Not in the slightest. This was just too much. He didn't want to think - he just wanted to stop moving.

Ignis laughed at the noises his Highness made. "You're falling behind. Does this melody not inspire you? Does it not make you feel beautiful?"

Suddenly, Noctis jerked his body away from their link. "I _feel_ stupid!"

The music skipped and began to fade. Finally, as the silence crept over, Ignis showed his disappointment. Noctis turned his head away from everything and folded his arms over his chest in frustration.

After some time of standing frozen peering at him in a vex, Ignis sighed out. Seemed pleasantry was not the way to address this issue. He faced the quartet at the corner of the wide-open ballroom knowing all too well that they would hear him in the pitched quiet. "If you wouldn't mind giving some privacy?" he asked of them. "I'll send for you..."

Noctis ignored the servants as they bowed their heads in respect and escorted themselves out in an organized line. Once the heavy double doors creaked closed, Ignis fixed his glasses and took a breath. Before he could speak anything other than his name in the serious tone he used to get him to mind, Noctis cut him quickly down to size.

"Being alone with you isn't going to change my mind."

Another sigh came aggressively from the Chamberlain’s lungs. "Do you really see no purpose in growth?" Ignis pinched his brows together and rested his other hand against his hip. "Mistakes aren't proof of failure. Rather, they demonstrate your better ability to learn."

Noctis peeked at him from the corners of his eyes. His disposition remained protected beneath his angry guise.

"If you truly feel 'stupid' as you'd said, then I would like to know why. Can you explain it to me?"

Noctis fidgeted. "...I stepped on you."

"This is no reason to lose your temper."

"I stepped on you _each time_."

"Though that may be," Ignis went on, "I still wish to see you try again, your Highness."

Noctis shook his head, groaning loudly and unfolded his arms. "No, no not again. I'm not doing this a hundred more times."

Ignis managed a chuckle. "The exaggeration is a little unnecessary-"

Two stern eyes pointed fiercely in his direction. "After the end of this month, I know for a fact we'll have done this over a hundred miserable times!"

Ignis snapped back into his professional disposition. He poised himself with certitude as he re-approached the royal heir. "I know you're striving for an end to the practice. I can guarantee despite your attitude that you are improving. Vividly. Can't you see that? ...Can't you see what I see?"

"No. I don't believe you."

Ignis extended a hand out to him. Patiently his fingers intertwined with his. This was no time for him to lose his temper either. This was just the right time to show love. This was a calling for compassion, not belligerence.

"Do you remember some years ago when you were small and you had tripped in front of your father? The King and I were standing right there looking at you when it happened. His Majesty had wanted to coddle you, you know - he forced himself to refrain from running right to you that day. Did you know that? You were fresh from your wheelchair, walking on your own for the first time since the unfortunate happening. You had feared our reactions when you sat up and looked to us after the fall."

Noctis recalled the instance and found himself easing from his tension just a bit. His father was worried about that?

Ignis raised Noct's hands and massaged his nervous, sweaty palms. "You scrapped your tiny hands. Skid and landed square on your nose. I went to cover my mouth as I gasped, but then I looked to King Regis. I discovered then that he was tranquilly smiling. Your father pat my shoulder and he explained that I should not be afraid, and that I should convince you the same."

He bat his eyes at Ignis. A personal tale of his father was as rare to hear as it was important. For Ignis himself, the memory of the fall was still clear as ever. So clear in fact that it took him away from the ballroom to the day itself when the shadows of rainwater pelting the windows washed over the Prince as he was inches from crying out.

"Your expression is still like a photograph in my mind. Our eyes met. I knelt down, arms open, and I encouraged you to get back up and make your way to me. I tried to encourage you that you were going to be okay; that there... was no need to weep."

Yes, that was what happened wasn't it? Ignis was there. He hadn't left, he was the face he turned to. The arms he reached towards. Suddenly, Noctis was feeling silly. He felt guilt taking over. Sighing out, his Highness shamefully took a seat on one of the cushioned chairs alongside the cello where it had been left behind by its player.

Now he really did feel stupid.

"Augh... Dad. He cared, huh? Wish he'd said so."

Ignis bent over in front of Noctis' lap. He used his fingers to fix his lenses one more time before he took his both his hands in his own and lowered his tone to a tender hush. "He tried to, Noctis. The one he wanted you to care about was yourself. He left the role of parenting with someone… who,” he started to struggle explaining the concept, “…could be more present for you in your time of need."

Noctis grasped for words to respond. "I don't know if I believe that. I couldn't just... I mean, I don't...”

"I believed in you, Noct. Just as he did. Don't you understand? You had all the strength you needed within you to get to your feet and walk again. And you did. You were so relieved once you came into my arms. Just as you did then, you can do now. What I saw that day was a young man who was learning from the bottom up. It's not your fault that you feel at the bottom in this case. You learned from your previous handicap and have all you need to do well with this dance, have you not?"

"I guess," Noctis showed his teeth through a grin. "I expect all the right answers to come out of you anyway. You might not be holding my hand, but..." He softened. "You still take care of me."

Ignis giggled. "I've seen you trip many times. I've seen you get hurt and hurt again I have. Even with bruises on your skin you keep moving onward."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt on the inside. What it _does_ mean though is that, well, I guess I've grown kinda... dependent on you. Y-you know, kn-knowing you're there and stuff. I don't know..."

Bashful. How sweet. Ignis beamed with good energy.

"So then," he lifted Noct's hands to clench them close to his face. "Know that just as I always have, I understand your struggles. As a part of you, I grow where you grow and where you feel pain or anger, I am there alongside you the very same."

He took a breath and hesitated a moment. Sometimes he doubted whether he was saying all the right things. Had his advice turned more affectionate than educational? Was that really alright? It was almost coming off in a cheesy way.

"Continue to depend on me then," he nodded. He wasn't sure he should be saying it, but he wasn't stopping himself either. It was impossible to just put it all back in his mouth like he could pretend it never happened. "I promised to be here. No matter if you're dancing or falling, my purpose is to guide you. Joy or sorrow, sun or rain, I am here for you." Ignis lifted his hands up to his lips where he pressed a loving kiss against his fingers. "Could we try just a few more times to get the rhythm? Please?"

Noctis' cheeks had flushed by the Advisor's kiss. His pupils trailed upward following Ignis' body as he stood. He lifted Noctis up along with him. It was unfortunate to have to force him like this - he didn't exactly want to. For the sake of their time together, it had to be done. If it had felt one hundred percent right to teach his liege to depend on his lead in such ways, he might not have felt so culpable for the inevitable repercussions. There was still plenty of time for him to grown on his own: to be independent without his hand to hold. But there was sadly less and less time every second for them to live it out.

Second by bloody second...

A prayer to the gods alone would not be enough to save Ignis from the fear of his own hand slowing the Prince down. What an awful thought that was. It was as if he could already hear the Shield telling him 'you can't baby him forever'. It was true, and yet...

What if Noctis was the one to tell him those things instead? Someday he may very well do so, so long as he had a good reason. Even if he didn’t, Ignis would never want that to happen. Ignis had to be strict. His elements hadn't fully prepared him to sustain a proper balance of emotion. Hopefully he had spurred _some_ kind of confidence in his Highness.

"It seems now that we are running out of time..."

"Yeah. I know." Noct straightened himself and huffed his cheeks.

"Please tell me that's not false confidence."

"...what?"

"I-It's nothing. Please." Ignis offered him his hand again.

"From the top?" he asked. He rolled his eyes at first when Ignis said nothing else, but upon placing his arms along the outline of his body, he found himself feeling safer.

"Can we try it without the music? Maybe I can do better if I just... not get the hang of the song, but, maybe you?"

"Noct?"

"Well I mean, I just wanna dance with you. No instruments and maybe no steps for a while. You know, free-style it. If I'm gonna have any comfortability, because I know the gala's gonna blow no matter what, I wanna be comfortable with at least you. I can hide how sucky I feel around others but I can't really hide much of that from you, huh?"

Ignis stretched his neck and re-positioned himself. "Maybe this _was_ the wrong direction afterall." His raised smile suggested he wasn't so upset anymore.

"What do you mean?" Noctis stressed. He was turning red again from having Ignis' hands on him, one around the waste and one still locked with a hand of his own. Touching Ignis’ neck, looking straight into his eyes. Still just as intimate as before. Did nothing really change?

"The players can wait. They'll be disband accordingly once our time is through. For now, I can honor your request. But do you really think you can dance without music?"

"Nope. But I don't need to. It'll make me uneasy no matter what I do. But it's whatever. Besides, I can still hear the damn song in my head without hearing it out loud."

"Right then. And after I curve your waltz, your language is next."

~

A tapping sound reached Ignis' ears, slamming him up from his dreams. The absence of rest was a familiar sensation, even after setting duties as Retainer on the backburner to put survival to top priority.

The world was black. There was no difference between the world of unconsciousness and the remnants of their darkened star. The reduction of Eos - along with all its life and light - had cast everything into blindness. None knew such struggles as Ignis' actual blindness. Though it hadn't been a crutch he leant on, those who aided him had seen for themselves first-hand the sheer strength he possessed. He endured this loss of direction, the uncertainty and all its burdens, shouldering perseverance all the way through for ten years.

Ten long years.

Ignis was on his feet instantly when he heard the knocking. His ears were always listening closely. His lack of vision didn't give him the need to open his eyelids. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was still so exhausted from the night before. He could fake it. The effort to do so was there. He hadn't needed any senses other than trust to know who was at his tiny motel door.

"Prompto," Ignis tried to sound wide awake. Maybe it sounded a little too labored. It must have been obvious that it was fake.

"Hey Iggy," Prompto's voice came from the other side of the door. From where the blonde stood, he heard Ignis practically collide with the door in a rush, unlocking the latches and opening it fast.

A brief burst of cool air swung from the corners of the door, but Prompto wasn't hoping to be convinced of anything. He knew better. By the way of his knock, the situation was already evident. Even still the scarred man held the breath in his chest until it stung him.

"He's ready for you."

And that was all he needed to hear.

Within minutes, Ignis was dressed as well as he could be. He straightened out what he could and didn't bother to make himself look flawless, if he could even truly judge that anymore. He was sure the one who summoned him would understand. He knew he couldn't get himself down to the same key as he once had before. His best would have to be good enough even if it wasn't the best he’d wanted to present.

Once he was sure he hadn't foolishly overlooked anything basic (socks, shoes, jacket... yes, he was indeed wearing clothes) he left behind his room and used the mental map of the Leville he'd memorized - through hours he spent wandered its halls, touching its frame and tracing its outlines - to make haste for the streets and venture down to the outlook.

Hurriedly he marched until the vibrations of the open viewing area made its graveled scrapes on the underneath of his shoes. Grass was starting to grow through the cracks there. There was a presence awaiting him that he detected immediately, and it made itself known once he had come close. Ignis could swear his heart was stopping at the sound.

"Ignis." It was Noctis. His voice was solemn, Ignis could tell, but then the grown Prince – now a King – laughed. "Slow down. You're gonna break a heel."

"You're here afterall," Ignis remarked, pulling a look. He'd so obviously been shaken at the knowledge of being asked for a private moment with him.

"I wasn't gonna stand you up,” he said soothingly.

Noctis must have been fidgeting. He would do that sometimes when he was shy about something, and it wasn't as if Ignis hadn't taught his senses to sharpen. Now of all times, his senses were interrupted by the pounding of his veins. His shoulders sank and he tried to make himself relax. He knew there was something sensitive about to be unveil.

"As if you hadn't done so before," he casually teased. "Your Majesty, if you wouldn't mind-"

"I'd like to just say first what I came here to say, before I lose my moxie."

Ignis heard Noct put his hands into his pockets. He was facing him. Staring directly at him; if he wasn't mistaken. "Even I don't use that lingo much anymore."

"Heh, that's probably true. Ignis..."

The man swallowed. "Yes?"

Harsh air pooled through his teeth as he inhaled deeply. "Tonight, would you uh, please, um..."

The stalling was destroying Ignis. He wondered if it was destroying them both. It had been so long since Noctis initiated a serious topic or any sort of emotional conversation. And since he'd given his word to discuss what was on his mind the night earlier – not to mention the fact that he sent Prompto as a messenger for the very sake of the circumstance – he'd been anticipating the outcome. It stung. It burnt. It brought back feelings in places Ignis had believed to be shut down. Parts of himself he had abandoned. Noctis brought those sensations back.

He called his name again, slowly, with meaning. "Ignis."

He remained grounded and attempted with his best effort to maintain composure as Noctis came inches closer. "I'm here."

"I know you are," Noctis said. "You always have been here for me, even when I couldn't be for you." There was silence. Blind or not, he knew Noct must have been gazing at the scars painted along his brow beneath the lenses of his visors. "Now that we have time, and we're alone..." the King outstretched a hand towards his Advisor. "I want you to dance with me."

Ignis blanked. Was he in shock? He knew he'd heard correctly; why in gods' names was he questioning it. "A-A dance?" he tilted his head forward. "Now?"

"It's now or never. You know I can't dance, so just say yes. Make this easy for me."

"Hah, I don't believe this... a dance. Now."

"Yes. Please? I'm only asking. You don't have to. And... if you do," he added kindly, "I'd like you to dance with your Prince, not with the King."

"So, this is what you called me for. To dance." Ignis grinned softly at first. It wasn't long before it blossomed into a blissful smile, wide and honest. He too stretched out his hand and found Noct's. It was bare and so warm it must have been sweaty. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"What?" A smidge of fear peeked through his tone. "Why would you-"

"It's alright, your-... your, Highness... Take my hands. I would be honored to have my feet stepped on again."

"You _are_ taking this seriously aren't you?"

"How could I not? I've longed you in my arms ever since you'd left them."

So naturally as it would happen to be, the two had conversed the offer. And just as before, so many many times before, Noctis came close. Perhaps even closer than Ignis had expected. Their chests touched, and soon he felt Noctis' nose against his. Their fingers locked, twirling considerately with a delicate hold. Their feet matched position. And when Noctis moved, Ignis recognized the steps.

A laugh came out. Really, he'd wanted to cry. Not now. He couldn't. This was their routine practice. And the song... even here a million miles away from peaceful galas and royal engagements Ignis could still hear the strings. Every note that had enthused him to move and sway.

It all came back.

By the texture of Noct's chest, Ignis could feel the fabric of a sleek suit. Had he dressed up just for this? Noctis was so near, smelling so finely. It was home again. As if the endless hell they had suffered never came between them. Noctis spun with grace and returned promptly. He dipped down as Ignis bent forward over him. The same delightful flow. Impressively enough, the lessons had stuck. So he could dance afterall-

"Ouch!"

"Dammit, sorry! That was an accident I swear!"

"Foot _up_ , your Highness." Ignis was so fast on scolding him, he hadn't even grasped that he had until he felt Noctis lean his head far backwards to belt out in laughter. His cheer was so contagious suddenly. So suddenly, the world was fading from its infinite shades of black, and worlds of color began to return. Here: where they danced with one another unafraid. The golds of the ballroom pillars bled into view. The tiles on the floor shone and glittered by the light of the tall windows as they moved hand in hand, their shadows whirling through their brilliant rays. All that mattered was that they were together where they felt timeless. They felt safe.

They felt beautiful.

As their patterns began to slow, repeating one final time before the dreaded end, the dream of the Prince started disappearing. It was getting dark again. Everything was being swallowed by blackness once more. Facts reformed: Ignis was blind and there was no youth before him. This was the present. The world was in ruin, the Citadel had been stolen, and their lives were permanently changed. And though he wished he could treat this moment as a gift, it was ending. Just as the world was ending. Fate had its place among them and it was closing in over their every last second. Yet again they were running out of time.

He felt Noctis' hand start to slip. It was time for the bow. They’d practically never made it to a proper bow in those years of the past when their anxious Prince forged his way through dances. The bow was significant, a sign that the experience was worthwhile for both involved. And it was. But…

This would be the part where everything would be over and he would have to let go of his hand for the final time. He couldn’t hold onto it forever. Forever was no longer an option.

Ignis gripped it. His dearly beloved must have felt the tug. But he pulled away, and pulled like he meant it. In a cruel way, Noctis was doing him a favor. Had his hands spoken, they might have been begging him to let go. Ignis’ heart was no longer in a state of threatening to cease beating, but it may have been ready to crumble and break. The hand was gone. It wasn’t coming back.

The two faced one another at a distance and lowered their torsos to close their dance. A prayer alone could not hide Ignis' choked up cries no matter how he may have forced them down. What would it take not to hide his face in his hands and wail? What would it take not to embarrass himself now?

This was it. It was the end. It was over.

"Another kiss?" Noctis whispered. "Would you let me?"

Ignis straightened himself out. Upon standing upright, the tears flowed out the corners of his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. He cursed them all the way for revealing everything he hadn't wanted them to. Without answering, his King, his Highness, his friend returned and wrapped his arms around him. He held Ignis close enough that he could be rocked by the throbbing of his heart. They held onto one another tightly for a long, long while.

It couldn't erase the future, but when he kissed him, it was all it took to preserve their past. A kiss upon his lips to remind him of the taste of life and love and all the lessons they'd learned from it. To the last bitter touch, his kiss stained Ignis' mouth, and it remained there, somewhere it would be protected by the fulfillment of a single promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Five times outta ten, you will mess up at that one part of the dance. But it's okay because it's a memory that your beloved should wish to never forget. If you're Noctis, ten times outta ten you will always crush your Chamberlain's foot. Without a doubt. 
> 
> For reference, I listened to an orchestrated version of "Orestes" done by the Vitamin String Quartet (originally sang by A Perfect Circle) which is a big reason why this all came together as it did. I hope this - and my music taste - can be of worth to you. Thank you so much as always for reading.


End file.
